Captivated
by acirejacksonmellark57
Summary: After the war, Percy returns to Camp Half-blood alone to help repair war damage. On his arrival, Chiron gave Percy a choice. Either teach or take a class. He chose to take a sword fighting class. Who would've guessed that he'd soon be in love with his sexy Italian teacher? Percy deals with more than his inner emotions as Nico takes him on an adventure he had never expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After the war, Percy without Annabeth, returned to Camp Half-blood. On his arrival, Chiron instructed Percy to do something productive, so Chiron gave Percy a choice. Either teach or take a class. He chose to take sword fighting. Who would've guessed that he'd soon have the hots for his sexy Italian instructor? Percy deals with more than his inner emotions as Nico takes him on an adventure he had never expected. (I apologize for my terrible summary) BOO SPOILERS!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson or Hero of Olympus series as they belong to the great all powerful Rick Riordan.**

 **Yes, Nico and Percy are sorta OOC but I'm trying. I think it best that in this story, Nico never confessed his love for Percy but did tell everyone he was gay. This small tweak will help the development of this fanfiction. This story is now rated T but will later change to M as the story develops.**

* * *

 **Under the Weather**

Percy Jackson was not an over achiever. He usually slacked off in class because of his genetically transmitted ADHD but in this class, he didn't dare let his grade fall below a 100. At least it was a subject that wasn't too hard for Percy. The class was sword fighting. Percy didn't try so hard in this class because he was the savior of Olympus, or because he was naturally good at it, he wanted to impress his teacher. The sweat poured off of Percy's chiseled physique. His sun-kissed skin, glistened with the thin sheet of liquid exhaustion, moved fluidly. Left and right he swung, blocking and dodging his opponent. His current opponent was the only one in the entire camp who could match and eventually beat his skill.

Percy was genuinely surprised when his teacher beat him for the first time. Percy, the normally testosterone driven teen, never backed down from a duel. This ended with him constantly getting his ass handed to him. Sometimes it wasn't his instructor's expertise that ended in Percy losing this duel though. One second Percy will be winning and the next he's on the ground sword pointed at his throat. The seconds between his near wins and his defeat, are what confused Percy the most.

As Percy sat alone in his cabin one night he recalls the earlier duel of the evening. He remembers the constant clang of metal upon metal that rang throughout the training hall when the two fought. Percy then realizes what was the cause of his defeat. It was because of those onyx-brown eyes and that knee wobbling smirk, that Percy could never win. Every time Percy Jackson was relatively close to winning, he would look under his opponent's shaggy black hair, only to get lost in his eyes. This small distraction is what created his new found determination.

Lost in his thoughts, Percy barely heard his instructor's taunting words, "Is the savior upset he lost another game?". His voice was as smooth as silk. It was directly after class when Percy had set down on the side of the arena, after he accepted yet another defeat.

"Pfft please, I let you win." Percy's false bravado kicked up at the thought of another challenge. As Percy said this, his hungry sea green eyes took in the sight before him. A well defined, nearly hairless, naked torso was facing him. Percy licked his lips when his eyes started to drift lower as the sight of his current cynosure's happy trail crept into view. Percy only realized what he was doing when his instructor cleared his throat. The blush was apparent on the sea prince's cheeks but prayed that the olive skinned model didn't notice. His teacher only chuckled, amused.

"Alright. We'll see tomorrow young Perseus.". The way that the Italian said his name did bad things to Percy. He knew that this wasn't a normal reaction to someone who should only be a friend.

"I'm older than you, death breath." Percy joked. This nickname might have been slightly influenced by Thalia.

"Hey! Don't get smart with me or I'll give you detention. Oh and that's Mr. Di Angelo to you." Nico's smirk could be seen as he was backing away from the green eyed Adonis. After Nico was gone, Percy went back to his thoughts. Who would've known that Percy Jackson, would've fallen for a dark angel like Nico di Angelo?

* * *

After the war, Percy had returned to the camp to help out with the damage. Annabeth now too busy to make time for Percy, decided it'd be best that they spend time apart. When the blonde had said this Percy was neither surprised nor was he hurt. Percy honestly didn't care anymore. The wise girl had gotten under Percy's skin on more than one occasion when she tried to be romantic. He thought of her to be more of a friend than a partner. With Annabeth gone and him alone at camp, Percy was relaxed.

Chiron made a deal with Percy about his arrangement at camp. Of course Chiron wasn't going to let the demigod roam the camp grounds and live on his ass, so he came up with a compromise. Percy had to either take a class or teach a class, while all other times of the morning is to be spent rebuilding and repairing the camp. Which meant that his afternoons were free. This was an easy choice for Percy. Although he loves children, Percy didn't feel as if he was prepared to teach them. So instead, Percy chose to take sword fighting. He soon learned that he wasn't the only hero who chose to rehabilitate here at the camp.

As the days he spent at camp increased, so did his friends. Some of his friends before the war stayed around making this experience more pleasant. The only camper he hadn't expected to be there, was. Nico di Angelo.

Nico had grown tall over the years, way taller than Percy and his black locks barely hid his eyes. Although Nico and Percy looked like total opposites, they clashed well. Nico was way happier than before the war surprisingly. Every now and then they would hang out but never became really close friends. Percy was okay with giving the boy his space but also wanted to see Nico more. After debating it himself, Percy came to the conclusion to just let fate run its course. Percy has yet to know if that decision was good or bad.

* * *

It was an hour after his class, when Percy got a knock on the door. The sun had just started to set and Percy was dead tired. His wooden cabin creaked at he shuffled to the door. Absent mindlessly he swung the door open, not realizing that he was only wearing boxers. Nico's usually emotionless face, changed and he pursed his lips, eyes wide. Percy was suddenly all to aware of his under dressed state.

"Uhm is it a bad time? You look a bit under the weather." Nico's question hung in the air as Percy fumbled for his words. The olive skinned boy had his hands behind his back, hiding something.

"Uh... N-no. It isn't a-a bad time at all. I was just getting changed. I'm just super tired." Percy then held up his hand with one finger up, signaling Nico to wait a second and he closed the door. As the Italian waited outside there was shuffling and a loud thump. A small smile appeared on Nico's face when he heard a faint "Shit.", realizing the the brunette must have hurt himself. In seconds a flustered Percy exited the door.

"I'm back. So whatcha' got there?" Percy asked referring to the object that Nico was hiding behind his back.

"Oh nothing. Just a key.". Nico's nonchalant attitude brought upon suspicion. Percy studied the object as Nico held it out in front of him, as it dangled on a thin cord that looked like a necklace. The key revealed was black and could fit in the palm of his hand.

"What is it for?" Percy asked not taking his eyes off the key.

Clicking his tongue, Nico shook his head, "Not what, but where.". At the whimsical tone in Nico's voice, Percy rolled his eyes and stayed silent waiting for the taller boy to continue. "It is a key to me. If you ever find yourself in need or in help of any kind within reason, then go to the nearest shadow and turn the key. You will find yourself teleported by my side. It works especially well if you're ever late to class." Nico finished off the description of the key's power with a smirk. Nico then proceeded to place the key around Percy's neck.

"Thanks, but why did you feel the need to give it to me?" Percy questioned.

"I've saved your life on more than one occasion and let's face it, I'm way better at sword fighting that you anyway." Once again the sexy smirk appeared on the model's face. Percy rolled his eyes but didn't object the gift.

Nico turned on his heel, whistling, as he left Percy to stare after him.

* * *

Hai there guys! :3 I am back from the dead. I honestly have no clue where this story came from, I just wanted to. The whole ordeal at the end of B.O.O. between Percy and Nico when Nico tell Percy of his love for him and blahh blahh, never happened but Nico did tell everyone that he was gay. I felt it was easier to change it this way to continue the story without confusion. I hope you enjoy and don't mind my terrible grammar and spelling. Kisses from Kai. 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: After the war, Percy without Annabeth, returned to Camp Half-blood. On his arrival, Chiron instructed Percy to do something productive, so Chiron gave Percy a choice. Either teach or take a class. He chose to take sword fighting. Who would've guessed that he'd soon have the hots for his sexy Italian instructor? Percy deals with more than his inner emotions as Nico takes him on an adventure he had never expected. (I apologize for my terrible summary) BOO SPOILERS!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson or Hero of Olympus series as they belong to the great all powerful Rick Riordan.**

 **Yes, Nico and Percy are sorta OOC but I'm trying. I think it best that in this story, Nico never confessed his love for Percy but did tell everyone he was gay. This small tweak will help the development of this fanfiction. This story is now rated T but will later change to M as the story develops.**

* * *

Percy was aching to try out this key. It was about an hour after Nico had given Percy the key. Squinting his eyes he studied the key. Percy had been staring at it ever since he got it, trying to wrap his head around the mechanics. _Go to the nearest shadow and turn the key,_ were Nico's instructions. The sun was just starting to disappear beneath the horizon. Percy looked around at the now naturally appearing shadows and got an idea. He would visit Nico. It wasn't to late so Nico shouldn't be sleep yet. Percy got up from his spot on his bed to walk over to the door. For some reason before he went out the door, he stopped by the mirror to look at himself, checking out his appearance.

Percy bounced down the porch stairs to his cabin heading for the next shadow, which happened to be the side of his house facing away from the setting sun. Percy lifted the key from around his neck and held it in his palm. Suddenly he got nervous. What if Nico got mad at him for using the key so soon? His curiosity over powered his worries. Shaking his head, Percy fixed the key so it looked like he was about to insert it into a door lock. Percy jerked the key forward and twisted. As soon as he did this, Percy felt himself being lifted from the ground, his body tingling as he is surrounded in complete darkness.

Percy's feet hit the ground lightly as if he was slowly set down. He took in his surroundings. He was in the woods, the trees providing cover from most sunlight. It seemed more beautiful this way, as if the bright sunlight washed out some of the natural color. A small gasp escaped his throat as he realized Nico was two feet in front him, staring.

"I was wondering how long it would be before your curiosity over took you. I was waiting for quite a while I'm impressed." Nico smirked at the now blushing Sea Prince.

"Oh shut up." Percy said as he rolled his eyes. He took in some of Nico's features in the dim light. Nico's usually dark eyes looked playful paired with his classic smirk. To anyone else, the shadows along the Ghost King's would look scary but to Percy the shadows just more complemented the teenager's face. Nico was currently leaning up against a tree, his hands in his pockets.

"Haha." Nico laughed, pushing off the tree. Percy would never admit it but to him, Nico's laugh sounded just like an angel's. "Come on I want to show you something." Nico pointed into the direction behind him. The sea green eyed boy started walking, following Nico's finger.

As the two walked through the woods, Percy let Nico trail ahead since he had no idea where they were going. As Percy followed behind his eyes wandered to the younger teen's body.

After he broke up with Annabeth, Percy realized that he had never questioned his sexuality. He would spend time looking at both genders and figured out very quickly that he preferred guys over girls. Nico coming out of the closet to everyone made him truly see how strong the boy was. Percy wouldn't have had the courage or the certainty to admit that he was gay to everyone. Although Percy figured out that he liked guys over girls, he still was sure he totally opposed girls so he was still unsure. Some how being around Nico helped him. Being around Nico made him see clearer and over all just generally made him happier. Percy wasn't the brightest star in the sky but he knew how his feelings worked. Even in the short times the two had hung out Percy knew that this was no ordinary relationship. Nico sometimes provoked Percy in way no one had ever before, like the dark eyed teen _knew_ that he had a unique hold on the older boy.

Nico suddenly stopped at the edge of the woods, causing Percy, who wasn't paying attention to run into him. Slightly peering over his shoulder Nico gave a questioning look to the other boy. Percy blushed tremendously. Most of the light from the sun had disappeared. Slightly shaking his head with a small smile on his face, Nico continued forward. As Nico moved out the way, Percy gasped. In the middle of the forest was a small field, filled with an enormous amount of beautiful flowers. Most of the flowers Percy saw were roses, but the odd part were the colors. Blue, Black, and white roses covered the small field. Adding a little magic to the field was hundreds of firefly buzzing around. Percy had yet to move from the spot at the edge of the woods, while Nico on the other hand had moved to the middle of the field, standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"I found this place back a couple weeks ago while wondering in the woods. I hear its sacred to Persephone, thus the abnormal colors of the roses. I thought you might enjoy it." Nico said while referring to the field. Percy was literally speechless. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Walking up to the taller boy, Percy threw his arms around Nico. Surprised, Nico didn't react immediately but soon wrapped his arms around the boy as well.

Percy slowly released Nico from the hug while still saying in the same spot, their faces close together. For the first time Percy saw a slight blush appear on Nico's face. "Nico, this is just amazing. Thank you." Percy then quickly pecked Nico on the cheek, surprising them both. The blush upon Nico's face grew a few shades darker and his lips formed a small o. Percy also blushing, took a couple steps back, not realizing the small log behind his foot. Percy lost his balance and stared to fall. Preparing himself for the embarrassing fall, Percy closed his eyes tightly waiting for him to hit the ground, when he didn't. Percy looked up to find Nico had caught him. With an arm around his waist, Nico had caught Percy before he hit the ground. The look in Nico's eyes was slightly panicked while also it was relieved. Percy then blushed as he saw how close Nico's face was to his own. Looking into Nico's eyes, Percy inched his head forward while his vision flickered to Nico's angelic lips. Understanding Percy's train of thought, closing his eyes, Nico pushed his head till their lips were touching. Both boys had fireworks going off in their heads, electricity flowing through their veins.

Percy pushed against Nico's lips, hungry for more of the ecstasy the action gave him. Percy grabbed the front of Nico's shirt to slowly push the younger teen away as he needed to breathe. Taking deep breaths the two boys stared into each other's eyes, a deep blush over their faces.

"Wow" Nico was the first to say anything, looking at Percy in awe. Percy nodded in agreement to this statement, a smile appearing on his face. "Gods I've wanted to do that for so long now." Nico confessed, the blush still evident on his face.

"Me too." Percy said with out missing a beat. Nico scratched the back of his head, looking up into the night sky.

"We should get back now before it gets too late." Nico said as he grabbed the Sea Prince's hand to lead them back into the forest. As Percy followed the dark haired teen into the forest, he stared at their intertwined hands, now realizing what just happened. He smiled to himself as his other hand came up to his lips, which were still tingling for their shared kiss.

It didn't take nearly as long as Percy had hoped to get out the forest. Which was disappointing, as he couldn't hold the Ghost King's hand anymore now that they where in the company of other people. Walking with Percy back to his cabin, Nico couldn't stop stealing glances at the boy.

"So uhm, I didn't expect that to happen." Nico confessed while scratching the back of his neck.

"Haha neither did I but I'm glad it did." Percy said with a slight blush as they approached the Poseidon cabin. Nico walked Percy up to the door and stood on the porch.

"Well I guess its good night then" Percy reluctantly said as he reached for the door.

"Wait." Nico grabs Percy's wrist and yanks his back only for his lips to touch Nico's once again. Once they parted Nico spoke against Percy's lips, "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Yes, very much so." Percy said with a wink and smirk on his face. Pulling away, Percy backs up to his door and with a final wave, closes it behind him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: YAY so hey.. I'm back once again. How is the story going so far? I feel like its okay. I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I loved writing it c: Anyway I'll see you next time with more PercyxNico *kisses to you all***


End file.
